The purpose of this study is to a) investigate the pathogenesis of the familial hypophosphatemic rachitic/osteomalacic disorders; b) to define an efficacious therapy for these disorders; and c) to clone the abnormal gene from the X-chromosome that results in the phenotypic express of X-linked hypophosphatemic rickets.